


Home sweet Home

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hacking, M/M, Original Character(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Poseidon and Hades founded a foster home. The only thing missing in the perfect family life is the answer to one question: What happened with Hades former Girlfriend and their twins Bianca and Nico di Angelo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> This is very new and I'm still working on it. I just wanted to post it and maybe get a few suggestions about Nico's past? If you have an idea, don't be shy and tell me :)  
> Btw, I'm not sure yet, but I think Bianca is already dead... (sorry?)

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the background story of them is mine. The plot of this on the other hand is my own.

Prologue

Hades di Angelo had always been rich. His entire family had been for generations to be more precicely. So the lawyer himself didn't need to worry about money. He had enough of it and then he gained even more through his family enterprise. But until he'd met someone special, Hades hadn't been truely happy. Until he met Poseidon, that is.

Poseidon Jackson had never been poor but also not rich. He had enough money to pay for his flat, the family dog and to provide for his wife Sally and his three sons, Triton, Percy and Tyson. Everything had been good, they had been happy. But then Sally had an accident and died on the way to the next hospital. From that day, Poseidon drowned himself in work. Until he met Hades di Angelo.  
The lawyer had worked on a case which had something to do with the firm, Poseidon had been working at. They became friends but nearly lost track of each other when Poseidon got fired because of the firm being closed. Only because of luck they met again and Hades offered the four Jacksons to move in with him until they'd find a new home and Poseidon new work. But then, they fell in love with each other.

A few years later, the di Angelo mansion became an official foster home. Hades still worked at his law firm but Poseidon became the headmaster of the "Elysium Foster Home“.  
At first, it had only been Poseidon and his three sons together with Hades and his son Thanatos. But after they found a street child named Leo Valdez and adopted the boy, they noticed that they had enough space for way more children and more than enough money. So the family decided to spend it on homeless or orphaned children. 

Leo Valdez had been the first child the Jackson di Angelo's had given a home to. But after a few months there where way more. There was Annabeth Chase, Thalia and Jason Grace, Luke Castellan as well as Grover Underwood. By now the Jackson di Angelo's were a pretty colourful bunch of people. But there was still something missing.

 

When Hades had been young he'd married a woman who died in childbed and left him with little baby Thanatos. Years later he'd met a kindhearted woman named Maria. They had been very happy but as she got pregnant, Hades got worried. He'd payed many doctors and in the end everything had been just fine. Maria had given birth to twins. Bianca and Nico. But one day, the three disappeared and since that day, Hades di Angelo had been looking for his children and his, well not his wife but the mother of two of his children.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
Percy was a happy guy and he loved to show that because it hadn't always been like that.  
Afther his mother's dead he'd pulled back more and more. He had stopped talking to anyone, even abandoned his friends. But one day he noticed that he wasn't alone. Not alone in the world, not alone with his pain and grief.  
As Poseidon met Hades di Angelo and his son Thanatos, the family grew and by now, Percy was able to laugh again. And as his now two fathers opened that foster home, Percy's family only became bigger. 

***********

It had started with Leo. Leo Valdez had been a child of the streets. He had been in more foster families than he could count, always handed back to the law. They called him weird and exhausting, because of his hyperactivity. 

But as Percy and Triton saved Leo from being beaten up by some gang members and brought him to the di Angelo-Jackson family, he finally found a place to call home again. It still amazed him, that the two men had actually adopted him after only eight months. That was longer than most of his stays in a foster home had been. 

Opening their home, house and family to the little Latino had been like a wakeup call for the two adults. They wanted to give what they gave to Leo to other children too. So they turned the former di Angelo mansion into a proper foster home and started to take in more children. Thanks to Leo, they got in contact with more 'street rats', as society called them. 

The first one had been a trio: two girls and one boy - Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. They were so called runaways and on the streets for years. Annabeth was with them since the age of nine, now she was as old as Percy. Sixteen. Seven years with only Thalia and Luke at her side.  
Thalia had had an abusive mother who had killed her baby brother which had been the line that had to be crossed for Thalia to finally run away.  
Luke's story was quite similar but without the baby brother. By now he and Thalia were nearly twenty, both off age but since they hadn't been to school or a real part of the society, they stayed in the "Elysium Foster Home" until they would reach twenty one and be able to be on their own. 

Two months after the trio had moved in, came Grover Underwood. Just like with Leo, Percy and Grover hit it off right away and became very close friends. Grover had been part of a circus but the director of it had dealt with drugs and alcohol so as the police arrested Director Dionysus, they handed Grover over too the by now quite popular headmaster of the "Elysium Foster Home".

The newest member had brought a bit more excitement and trouble into the household and into Thalia's heart. Her long dead baby brother appeared on the doorstep.  
Jason Grace hadn't been killed by their mother. The woman had sold him to a bunch of people in San Francisco. Through some digging, Jason had gotten to know that his big sister was still alive and one day, he went to get her. But Thalia didn't want to leave the family she had learned to love and cherish so much so Jason decided to move in, which had brought him two raised eyebrows from Hades and Poseidon because he hadn't asked before. But they loved him no less by now.

************

It was a chilly evening for a late May's day as Hades di Angelo came home from a long day of work at his firm. Their children were already up in their rooms, doing homework, watching TV or meeting friends.  
He went to the kitchen and grabbed the plate with food Poseidon had placed there for him and warmed it up while he took out his coat and shoes. With his meal and somethimg to drink, Hades went into the living room to find his boyfriend and fiancé waiting for him on the couch, watching the news.

"Ciao mio amore", greeted the Italian and kissed Poseidon on his cheeks. "How was your day?"  
Poseidon looked up with a warm smile on his face. "It was fine. The kids are all busy with the last exams of this school year and Ty had a playdate with Ella. What about you?"  
Hades sat down and placed his food on the table in front of them. "It was okay. Today I had to interview the new security chef, a Mister Ares La Rue. He's a bit crazy but I think that's normal for an ex-navy seal. His daughter goes to the same school as our children by the way."  
"Maybe we'll see them more often then", answered Poseidon.

Suddenly both men turned at something the newscaster said: "Another great industry had become a victim of the so called Ghost King. This person is a hacker with impressive skills and his targets are as it looks like only firms with more than 3 million dollars profit per month. Most of them are producers of technology. His latest target was Olympus Industry. We will talk to the head of Olympus, Zeus Jupiter later. ..."

"Ghost King, huh? Sounds quite like a name for a hacker", said Poseidon. "What do you think? Will he also come to your enterprise?"  
Hades thought for a while before he shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, we're a law firm and our profit isn't that high..."  
"I hope you're right, love."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
"Big brother! Wake up!"  
"Yes! Percy! Wake uuup!"  
Groaning annoyed, Percy opened an eye to check the time on his clock, only to groan even louder. Firstly because he still had ten minutes until it would ring to officially wake him up and secondly because of the sudden weight on his chest.  
"Tyson, don't suffocate him! I still have to pass that science paper on Monday!"  
And the weight was off of Percy again. Sitting up some, Percy glared at his baby brother and Leo, both still in pyjamas.  
"Why are you waking me up at this hour?", demanded the teen to know.  
Tyson jumped up and down excitedly. "Because it's Friday!"  
"Aand because big brother Thanatos is finally going to ask Triton for a date!", added the Latino grinning broadly. "And Perce, it's not that early. There were just a few minutes left anyway."  
Percy blinked and was out of the bed in seconds.  
"Finally! I can't stand this dancing around the other of them anymore. But why so early in the morning?"  
Leo shrugged and sat down on Percy's bed while said boy dressed himself.  
"I donnu and I really don't care", answered Leo and then whispered: "I just hope that he'll survive breakfast though."  
"Did I miss something?", wanted Percy to know, stopping with the movement, his head halfway through his shirt.  
"You'll see..."  
"Aww c'mon", begged Percy, turning his famous kitten eyes on his best friend. But said friend only shook his head, lips pressed together to do both, hiding his smile and shutting himself up.  
Not telling the young Jackson what he wanted to know was an effective way to fasten Percy's morning routine and the three were down in the kitchen way faster than ordinarily.

**************

"Okay, what's about to happen?", asked Poseidon suspicious and turned away from the oven to look at the trio. Leo, Percy and Tyson looked at him like the innocence in person and answered like one: "Nothing!"  
That made Hades lower his newspaper and raise both his eyebrows. "That's not a 'nothing'-reaction. What is it? Did you break another machine, Leo?"  
"I don't break them, I improve them! It's not my fault that they are to weak for me!", pouted the Latino.  
In that moment, Luke and Thalia came in, Luke's arm around his girlfriend's waist, and close on their heels a tired looking Jason.  
"Why is Leo pouting? Did he destroyed the toaster again?", asked the blonde.  
Poseidon stared at Leo and then scrutinized the mention piece of technology.  
"Leo Valdez, what have you done with the toaster? I swear, if it explodes in my face again...", said the blue eyes man threateningly.  
"Then I have to buy the next one by myself, I know! But I didn't do anything! Promise!" Leo looked away and glared at the male Grace who'd taken a seat in front of him.  
"What?", asked Jason but he didn't get an answer because Grover and Annabeth came in, both deep in a conversation about one of the places the dark skinned artist had been to. Most likely about one of the buildings of said place because the blonde loved architecture.  
After them, the last two members of the family came in as well, taking a seat next to each other. Poseidon finished the last pancakes and placed them on the table with the rest of the food.  
Suddenly, everyone was staring at the oldest Jackson and di Angelo teens in silence, while Hades and Poseidon tried to figure out what was going on.  
Thanatos raised his head and noticed the looks he and Triton were getting from their siblings.  
"What is it?"  
"What did he say?", asked an eager Percy, unable to sit still with an equally eager Latino puppy next to him.  
"He said yes", huffed the Italian, as if there hadn't been another option at all.  
"Finally!" Now it was Thanatos' and Triton's turn to look irritated at the reactions they were receiving. Most of the other family members were cheering while the rest just sighed in relief.  
"Who said yes to what?", asked Poseidon inpatient.  
"Tri said yes to going out with Thani!", explained Tyson and bit into his pancake.  
"What?" Poseidon was shocked.  
"At least he has taste", commented Hades equally surprised, which got him a glare of his fiancé and a blush from the oldest of the Jackson siblings.  
"And next is going to be Jason and Leo, or what?" Poseidon huffed and sat down, not really knowing what to say.

Luckily he did not notice the bright blush on Leo's and Jason's faces because Percy was sure that would have been to much for his father. He still wondered why Leo had been worried if Thanatos was going to survive this meal though.  
He looked at the Italian with a frown on his face. And why was Thani sitting so stiff anyway?

Hades seemed to have noticed the unorthodox way of sitting of his son too because he said: "Are you okay Thanatos? It looks like you're having an aching back."  
"It's nothing!", answered the young man hastily and cursed himself in silence at the looks he was getting now.  
"Is that the same nothing as the nothing we got before we learned about you asking my Triton out?", investigated Poseidon and took a sip of his coffee.  
Hades sighed. "What is it with you today? Thanatos, please enlighten us, what's going on", ordered Hades slightly annoyed.  
Seeing no other way, Thanatos obeyed. He stood and turned around to show his back to the rest of the family while taking his shirt off.  
And again you could hear shocked gasps along with a single cheer from Tyson. "Ooh, now big brother Thani has wings! Like papà!"

***********

Thanatos survived the breakfast thanks to the explosion of the toaster. After that everyone hurried to leave the house, especially Leo.  
At school, everything was just as always. The Stoll twins had pulled a prank again what got them their nearly daily hour of detention and a pink haired math teacher.  
Percy got through spanish thanks to Leo and through history thanks to Annabeth.  
After school, he trained with the rest of the swimclub. And even found a few minutes to have a little sword fight with the newest member of the fighting club, Clarisse La Rue.  
On his way home though, it was Annabeth who darkened his mood. She was walking home with Percy and Reyna, one of her friends from the book club. Why Reyna was in the book club was beyond Percy, because the dark haired girl was more a fighter than a reader but he wasn't one to ask. He suspected it had something to do with the longing looks the Latina kept throwing after the blonde.

"The Ghost King hacked another industry today", the blonde told Reyna. "If things go on like that, every great enterprise will be closed in less than two months."  
"I wonder what this person wants with all that money", wondered the Latina.  
"I hope, they'll catch that criminal soon, before he turns to Hades' enterprise", said the blonde.  
"Why should he do that? Papà doesn't make that much profit!" The two girls turned in surprise at that angered intrusion into their conversation.  
"Well no, but he's still ine of the richest men around the states", said Annabeth, startled by the anger on Percy's face.  
"He'd never do that!" With that the green eyed teen dashed off, ignoring the questions of the girls in his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
Nico di Angelo wasn't a happy guy. His life had been full of pain and misery so far. Or in other words, the bad things overweight the good things.

As he'd been around six years, his mother got hit by a lightning through a thunder storm, what left him and his twin Bianca alone. Except of aunt Persephone. She had always been there. Mamma, Bia and him used to live with her as long as Nico could remember. If he tried really hard it felt as if there was more and some days he dreamed of a warm and loving voice...  
But reality was different. Reality was hard. Nico didn't understand why his Mamma hadn't left aunt Persephone because those two women didn't like each other at all and after her death he didn't understand either, why she kept the twins but the siblings were smart enough not to ask. 

Within his twelfth year, the next slap of destiny hit the young boy's face. His sister died on a road trip. She had been out with a few friends and as it got dark, the drunken trucker didn't see the girls. Nico could have sworn that he'd felt it as her soul had left this world, but that was impossible, wasn't it?  
Because the only part of family Nico had left now hated the boy, his life got even more miserable. 

Aunt Persephone owned a hotel with an integrated casino called "The Lotus Casino". The amount of guests was never steady and so was the income of money. Since his early years Nico had been the one to stand behind the counter and take in reservation and orders from their guests because Persephone was always a bit stingy.  
"Why should I pay strangers if I have my own people right here under my roof? You should be grateful that you're allowed to stay here. So go and do your duties."  
It was always the same conversation or better, monologue, since Persephone could get very angry and cruel when you talked back. 

Nico had always been good with computer and programming and such. He had a lot of time to learn and experiment when there weren't many guests around after all. He didn't have friends with whom he could have spent his time either. At school, he was always the last one to chose, the scrawny pale kid with that strange way of talking, the one who's sister had died, the one with secondhand clothes because Persephone didn't like to spend money on expensive new ones.  
So his only freetime activity was playing with the casino's computer. One day when Nico had been thirteen, he'd created a new system for the booking area on the Casino's homepage. At first, his aunt was angry with him but as more and more guests liked the improvement, she told Nico to do more.  
Through the next months, the little Italian wrote programs and even created new games for the Casino. Noone ever noticed that it was him though. Because how should a child do such things?

With fourteen, Nico opened himself for the world wide web. At first he crashed against every firewall he passed but as he found something special, he got curious and creative: viruses. Using a virus to get through a firewall was always kind of like a poker game. You needed a strategy and luck.  
At some point though, using someone else's work wasn't satisfying anymore. Nico wanted something for himself, something that was his. After a few experiments, he created the "Gost". A new kind of virus, able to pass all kinds of firewall and to send his user every data from behind them. After that he created different versions of his "Ghosts" such as "Zombie" or his own firewall "Dark Angel" but his first invention in this area was what got him his name - the Ghost King. 

Being around the internet, Nico could not not notice things like social media. He was fascinated by those. You could be every person you wanted to be, you were free to do what you wanted to! And it was thrilling! You could walk the streets and everyone passing by could be the one you chatted with yesterday or the creator of your favorite fanart or something like that and you could never know.  
He got a lot of new friends online, but he knew that he had to be careful though. There were also bad people around there like pedophiles for example. So Nico made sure do dig deep and get every information about every person he got in contact with.

Which in some way had led to the situation Nico was in now. When he'd reached sixteen, a man had appeared on the doorstep of aunt Persephone. The man pretended to be Nico's uncle and after a pretty heavy discussion, some threatening and a lot of money later, the man took Nico with him. And since then, Nico was the personal hacker of this person.  
He was forced to track people down and hack into the server of any enterprise his 'uncle' wanted him to. If he wouldn't do what that man said, he would be revealed to the law and end up in prison for his illegal online stuff.  
It was a devil's circle and Nico couldn't break through it's walls. And he was sure that his father Hades wouldn't be able to do something for him either since that man had enough to do with his own family. Why should he solve the problems of a son he had never seen?

Nico stumbled over Hades di Angelo a few years ago and after a very deep digging, he was ninety percent sure that that man was his and Bianca's father. Not only because of the looks but also the background. Hades and Maria had been in the newspapers quite often, mostly because of Hades' social status. There were articles about them going out and about her being pregnant. But then Maria suddenly disappeared from the pages and wasn't mentioned anymore. It was as if the woman had never been there. And nobody mentioned her or her relation to Hades or even the pregnancy anymore. 

But even though it looked as if Hades wasn't interested in Nico and his by now dead sister, Nico couldn't stop being updated about that man and his older half-brother Thanatos. He read everything he could find and as Hades got together with this Poseidon and his three children and founded that foster home, he also looked everything up about the new family members.  
It was like watching a documentary some days. Nico new so much about that family, it was almost an obsession really. But the by now seventeen years old couldn't stop and he felt himself longing for being a part of this family more and more with every day that passed.  
And he pulled back even more. Not that he had been open with Persephone or that stranger at all but he stopped talking and with the day he moved in with that so called family member, he stopped going to school. He didn't leave the apartment, he barely left his room and most of his time was spent in front of his notebook.  
To say that Nico di Angelo was lonely didn't even reach the top of the iceberg.

***********

"Nico! Where are you again, brat? Come here, I have a new job for you to do!", called Nico's uncle through the apartment the two of them shared.  
Sighing, the young man got up and left his room to look for which enterprise that person had picked today.  
A few months ago, the other had decided that it wasn't enough what Nico did. He wanted more, he wanted full control of the whole industry, simple spying and selling information wasn't enough anymore. So he wanted his nephew to somehow weaken those enterprises and then take over. The last target had ben Olympus Industry. There weren't many rich firms left, so Nico was curious what he would have to do now.

"I'm coming, uncle Pluto!"

**********

There was one thing though, that brightened Nico's days. One thing, Nico couldn't resist but also had to hide from his uncle. Because if Pluto would know about that, he'd take it away from Nico or damage it and there was no way the young Italian would let that happen. He would never let something dangerous near his child of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos! Please tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 

 

When Percy got home, he stormed right into his room and closed the door behind himself. 

 

What Annabeth had said was true, Percy had to admit that. But he didn't understand, why the Ghost King did those things. It didn't fit to the person he had gotten to know. So he had to talk to the King. Until today he had been avoiding the topic but what if Annie was right? What would happen to their family if the Ghost King would destroy his papà's law firm? 

 

After throwing his bag into the corner, he sat down and opened his notebook. Time to investigate. 

 

********* 

 

To say that Nico was furious was an understatement. If he would have been able to, he'd break every single bone in 'uncle' Pluto's body. From the outside he stayed calm, but as he reached his room, he was short from tearing it apart. 

 

The next target was supposed to be the "Di Angelo - Law firm". 

Nico was shocked. He couldn't believe that his uncle would go against the man he called his brother. Knowing that if he wouldn't obey Pluto, the man would do his best to get Nico into jail and let him take the responsibility for everything. Because if there was something, Pluto di Angelo was good at, then it was blaming others and get away with it. But if he would obey, it would be the end for Hades' firm and so much more... 

 

What was he supposed to do now? Nico threw himself onto his bed. He wouldn't be surprised if his head would start smoking right now.

A sudden noise caught his attention and prevented his brain meltdown. Nico had a new message in his inbox and there was only one possible person. Nico sat down in front of his notebook and opened the message.

 

Hello GhostKing, are you there?

 

Nico smiled and quickly tipped an answer: Yes, I am. How are you mio principe? 

 

I'm fine, thanks. Hope, you're too?

 

More or less. 

 

There is something I wanted to talk to you about.

 

A bad feeling grew in Nico's guts but he answered anyway. - And that may be?

 

Why are you doing this?

Why are you hacking into these enterprises and spy them out, steal their money and so on? Since I got to know you, I think that I know you, a bit at least. But I don't get this!

 

I have to do what I have to do. I beg you please stay out of this! - tipped Nico hastily.

 

No.

 

This was so typical for Percy really. But should Nico really tell him?

\- It's a long story and I really don't want to endanger you and/or your family.

 

****************

 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Percy stared at the lines on his screen. He wasn't sure what he had expected. Maybe he should have thought that the reason behind this was bigger than... yeah what exactly? Perhaps it would be the best for the both of them, if they'd drop this topic and go back to their usual flirting. 

There was just one problem though. Percy liked the Ghost King. And maybe this like would grow into something deeper, who knew? In other words, Percy cared for the other. And there was no way he'd let someone ha cared about alone with something obviously dangerous. And if Percy was right, the other wasn't doing this because he wanted to.

He had to dig deeper and maybe he could help. And if not, maybe Hades could help. His papá was a lawyer after all. 

With this in mind, Percy decided and tipped his reply.

 

I have more than enough time. Tell me! 

 

He didn't need to wait long.

-Please tell me that you'll keep it to yourself at least. I couldn't stand it if you'd be hurt because of me! Are you sure that you want to know???

 

Percy's heart skipped a beat at that. So the other cared for him too, so much that he asked him more than one time. But he would not back off. 

 

Tell me.

 

********************

 

Nico read the lines he'd just tipped out and hit sent before he could think twice. On the one side it felt great to tell someone but there was still this nagging voice in his head, telling him that this was a mistake. But now it was too late. Even if he'd delete the lines through hacking Percy's notebook, the other might have read it already and would be just angry for this breaking into his privacy. 

Not that Nico hadn't looked through the green eyed boy's data - and the impressive and inspiring jerk off material collection - but the other didn't need to really KNOW that.

So he waited. 

 

*************

 

It's because of my uncle. At least he calls himself my uncle but I doubt that. At first it was just spying and selling information but now he can't get enough and takes over the broke enterprises he forced me to hack before. 

I have been a hacker for years now, years before he took me in. And if I would make a move against him... he promised me to make sure I'll be blamed and punished instead of him. There isn't much I have left but my freedom and I'd like to keep that.

I'm pretty sure I shouldn't tell you anything of this but you wouldn't let go of it, would you? And right now I think there is a line in front of me I can't cross. I have to think about a way out of this and I'm not sure if I can stay in contact with you. 

 

The more Percy read, the more frightened he felt. What was this about to mean? Which line was in front of his Ghost King? 

 

Please explain this? What line? What's going on?

 

The answer he got was nothing he would have thought of.

 

-Next target: Di Angelo - Law firm

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 

In the end he stopped counting on how many messages he'd send after the last answer from the Ghost King. It didn't matter because it seemed as if the line had turned in a one way street for now. 

Groaning in frustration, Percy shut off his notebook and leaned back, thumbs massaging his head. 

 

-Next target: Di Angelo - Law firm

 

It couldn't be true, could it? 

Anyway, what was it with everything else the other had told Percy? Was it true? Well, for now there was no reason to not trust the Ghost King. And what was going to happen now? What had the other planned? And why did it involve no contact between the two of them?

 

Before he could think any further, his door was opened with a loud bang and three persons stormed inside.

"Percy!" "Big brother!" "Tyson's Percy!"

Within seconds, Percy had his lap full of Leo, his baby brother Tyson and Tyson's best friend Ella. 

The little redhead was a real bookworm and a little strange but noone could resist her and her cuteness. together with Tyson's cuteness, they were unbeatable.

"Woah, slow down some! what's going on?", yelped Percy and tried to adjust to the way too many bodies on him.

"We need to outvote Thany and the others! Dad asked what to cook for dinner today and we said Burritos but Thany and Tri , Thalia and Luke want Pizza. So we need to ask everyone and Annabeth and Jay already joined the Burrito-partie while Grover and his enchiladas were outvoted. So, what do you say?"

looking into the joined force of three pairs of puppy eyes, Percy groaned. 

"You know that I can't resist the three of you!"

Tyson cheered and was joined by Leo while Ella tilted her head and asked: "Was that a yes or a no? Ella is confused."

The other two fell silent again. 

"Why can't we have both, Burritos and Pizza?", Suggested the black haired boy. "I'd be content with both..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the trio was out of the room again. Shaking his head, Percy got up and left his room to look what would happen down there. He'd only grow mad if the stayed in his room and kept thinking all alone. And it wasn't as if the Ghost King was going to answer anytime soon, right?

 

************

 

Seeing as Percy had delivered the best idea, Poseidon had decided to make both meals this time.

"But don't think this will develop into a routine just because you can't decide. Next time you either come to one decision everyone can live with or I cook whatever I want. Even when it's spinach soup", pointed the head of the Jackson family out as they sat together later.

As expected, everyone protested, although, they all knew Poseidon would never do such a thing because he hated spinach himself.

 

It was a funny and pretty ordinary dinner in the Jackson di Angelo household, but deep inside one of them felt not really like he was showing from the outside. Percy was worried. And since he didn't know what to do first, he did what he always did when he had a problem. Talking to his big brother. (He knew he could talk to his father as well but Poseidon was... well, he wasn't a big brother)

 

************

 

As Percy came to stand in front of his brother's room he frowned. And then, he knocked loudly and stormed right in.

"Thanatos, please leave, I need to talk to my brother", declared the younger teen and walked up to the couple on the bed. 

A part of Percy, and he wasn't quite sure how big that part was, was grateful that the two young men in front of him wasn't entirely naked. Only the young di Angelo was missing a shirt. They struggled to get their limbs sorted which had been tangled together before.

"Seriously Perseus?", groaned Triton while his new boyfriend looked torn between ready to rip Percy's head off and die of embarrassment.

"Yup", nodded the youngest one in the room and sat down next to Triton while looking at the olive skinned one in front of them. 

"One day, Perce...", Thanatos started to threaten him, but a look at Triton's face made him stop. You better be nice to Percy or you'd have to deal with a furious and protective big brother.

Mumbling something under his breath, Thanatos took on his shirt and left the room.

 

"Now, would you mind explaining why exactly you're blue-balling me?", wanted Triton to know as they were finally alone.

"Uuh,too much information,Tri", protested Percy and hid his face in a pillow.

"Just spill it, please."

Shifting a bit, Percy wasn't sure if this had been such a good idea.

"What if you like someone and care about the other but that person basically tells you that he's in trouble if he doesn't do a certain thing but doing that certain thing would hurt you in the end?"

Triton frowned. "This sounds like your boyfriend is in great trouble. If he hurts you..."

"I don't have a boyfriend!", hissed Percy and hit his big brother. 

"Sounded like that pretty much in my opinion. Anyway, I need more details if I shall help you."

"I can't tell you more. I promised."

"Well, what can I say? Then you need to decide on your own if the other is worth it or if you better safe than sorry."

Sighing, Percy tried to suffocate himself with his pillow.

"Why does it have to be always so much complicated?", whined the smaller male in frustration.

Chuckled a bit, Triton hugged his younger sibling. "You sure you don't wanna tell me?", asked the older one a bit worried but Percy shook his head. "I promised, Triton."

"Okay then. But please, be careful. Promise!"

"Promise."

 

**************

 

It's the right thing to do. You need to do something and that's the only possibility you have.

 

That was what Percy told himself as he stood in front of his papá. 

"You wanted to talk to me, Percy?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos! :-*  
> I'd love to hear what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It was the day after his talk to Triton. Percy had gathered every piece of bravery and went to his papá's office at the di Angelo - law firm. But now that the young man stood in front of this impressive desk with his father in that official black suit sitting behind it, Percy felt himself shaking a bit. But he knew he needed to do this! 

"It's about the Ghost King. I know him. Well, not personally but I know him. And..."  
"Hold on, Perseus. Take a deep breath and start again", interrupted Hades.

And Percy did. It helped and he was finally able to tell his story. The more he told though, the higher Hades' eyebrows went. In the end, he didn't believe the student.  
"I'm afraid that there is someone mocking you, son", said the lawyer carefully.  
"I'm afraid there's not", argued the young one and took out his notebook. Showing his chat was embarrassing but if he could prove his point with that then he'd gladly throw away a piece of his privacy. Not that there wasn't much privacy online thanks to secret services anyway.

Hades took his time reading the messages and thinking. But in the end, he just shook his head.  
"This could be everyone. Just a user choosing this name and going with the flow of the news to have a little fun. This isn't a real prove, Percy. I'm sorry."

"And sorry is what you should be! This person is telling you the truth, trying to warn you!"  
Two heads snapped up and around to see who had been talking. They hadn't heard someone entering the room. And noone had entered. There wasn't anyone but them. Confused they looked at each other as a light laugher could be heard.  
"Look at your screen, Mr di Angelo."  
And there, on the screen was the most handsome face Percy had ever seen. Deep dark eyes, long black curls framing a pale skinned face with a bitter looking expression on it. In the background you could see a dark room with the normal chaos of a teenager in it - piles of clothes and an unmade bed for example.

"Who are you?", asked the lawyer slowly growing angry. But the other teenager ignored him and turned to Percy.   
"I knew you would tell someone. Don't worry, mio principe, I'm not mad. I'd have done the same if it was my family."  
Percy gasped. This accent! And the nickname!it couldn't be... well he said he was a hacker after all.  
"Ghost King?"  
"The one and only." The one on the screen bowed his head a little, smirking.  
"What is going on here? What did you do to my notebook?" Right, Hades was here too.  
"Well, Mr di Angelo, as dear Perseus just told you I'm kinda in trouble. And the only one who can help me out is you. So I came to ask you to take my case. Help me with my uncle and to fix what I've done and I'll disappear again."  
"And why should I do that? Just because a brat like you tells me to do so?" The older Italian crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.  
"No. Because if you don't do so, I'll follow my uncle's wish and take down your law firm. It's your choice."  
"That's blackmailing", protested the adult.  
"Exactly."

Percy watched the argument that followed with big eyes and an open mouth. A part of him was lucky that Hades would have to solve this - because he knew his papá would do it, the King had the better arguments - and another part because the Ghost King was trying to get out of this illegal stuff and save himself. And hat he had chosen Hades to ask for help just like Percy had done. 

Groaning in frustration, the experienced lawyer gave up. "Fine, I'll take your case! But I need you to give me every piece of information about you, your uncle and what you've done and what he'd done and literally everything!"  
Percy wasn't sure but he thought that he'd seen something like relief in the other teenager's eyes for a moment. The handsome one nodded in agreement.   
"Sure. I already prepared everything. I'll send it over and give you some time to look over it. A day or so. Then, I'll contact you again somehow."  
"Very well. And how shall I call you? I'm sorry but Ghost King won't work for me."  
"Where are my manners?", asked the young one and slapped himself playfully. "I didn't introduce myself! Well, I don't think that's so important and it'll just complicate things..." Hades opened his mouth to protest "... but if you insist. Nice o finally meet you, father, my name is Nico di Angelo."  
And with that, the screen went back to normal, leaving to shocked people staring at it.

***************

Hades thought he was getting insane. After all these years of research and failing, he finally got to see his son. But why did it have to be like this? Under this kind of circumstances?   
Swallowing hard, the lawyer went back to work. Nico's data's arrived short after his disappearance and it was a lot. Hades had sent Percy away and decided to work through the night if he needed to. His son was right, they hadn't much time.

***************

When Percy got home, he found out that Hades had already called and explained everything. That was good because he doubted that he'd have lived through another round of convincing and unbelieving and all. After a small meal with the others where noone said more than necessary, the young Jackson went back to his room and crashed on his bed.   
Why couldn't things be normal for once? Why couldn't he fall in love with this cute guy from the swim club or so? Why didn't have to be a criminal and on top of that someone who was supposed to be his brother?   
The fates really seemed to hate Percy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

PING!   
PING!!   
PING!!! 

Percy yawned and opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep at one point because he was still in the same outfit he has been wearing when he had been at Hades' office. Confused, the teen looked around, searching for the reason he woke up. 

PIIING!!!! 

Someone might think it wasn't possible for a phone to sound annoyed but Percy's definitely was annoyed. Looking from his clock to his phone, he wondered who the fuck would message him at 2:37 in the morning. He stretched himself to reach the poor thing on the nightstand without having to get up and unlocked the screen. Frowning he saw the four messages he had received until now. The number was unknown but not hidden.

_Percy? Please wake up_  
_We need to talk_   
_Mio principe del mare, wake up please_ 

There was only one person who called Percy that. Did that guy just hack his phone? Felling himself growing angry, Percy read the last message. 

_I'm sorry_

Letting himself fall back into the sheets, Percy started typing.

*You should be. It's not nice to spy someone out and kick their trust with dirty shoes!*

It didn't take long for Nico to answer.

_ You're awake! Sorry to wake you up but I can't sleep when you're angry with me_  
*That's not my problem! I have school tomorrow!*  
_ That didn't stop you the last few times we messaged until 4am..._  
*Don't change the topic! Now that I'm awake you could as well explain yourself! (-_-)*

There was a short break before Percy got the next text.

_Like I said, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't trust someone easily and it's kind of a habit to now as much about someone as possible. But I like you and I didn't want to hurt you but I ... well maybe that sounds creepy but I wanted to know my family. Or at least the family I could have had_

These words made Percy's heart ache. Nico was right. Whatever had happened in the past, if it wouldn't, Nico would be with them, would be his brother.

*We are your family!*  
_Is that so? Then tell me, why didn't he look out for me and my sister? Why aren't there some, for example articles, of our mother being pregnant or something like that? It is as if we never existed!_

Percy frowned. He remembered the evening when Hades had told them about his missing children and what had happened. 

*It's not like that! He was looking for you all the time! After he had gotten together with your mother he was so afraid of losing her just like Thanatos' mother that he paid every available medicine to made sure he and their children would be alright. He basically forbid her to leave the bed. Maybe that's why there aren't any 'articles'. But after she gave birth and everything was fine, the first day he went to work, she disappeared. He came home and you were gone. He was afraid that someone kidnapped you for blackmail or something like that that's why he waited with telling anyone. That's all I know! He didn't abandon you, Nico!*

For a while there wasn't any reply. Then:

_It's kinda hard to believe that. But I trust you. Only you though _

Percy couldn't help but smile. Instead of being angry, he was happy to help his... yeah, what exactly? Boyfriend? No,t hat didn't fit. Friend? Brother? 

*Nico?*  
_Yes?_  
*I don't want to sound weird but... what exactly are we?*  
_...I don't know? I have to admit that I don't think of you as a brother or something like that. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable!_

The green eyed teen bit his lips. He felt relieved about this not like a brother line but it still didn't answer his question.

*I'm not. Uncomfortable that is. You saw my data, no reason to be shy around me. I like you too. A lot that is.*

He hit send before he could think twice.

_Is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?_  
Percy's face went bright red at that. *Only if you want to!*  
_I have to admit that I'd like that... So, boyfriends?_  
*Yes!*  
_Good!_  
_And Percy?_

It was still a bit awkward to hear slash read his actual name but it felt good as well. Percy was sure it wouldn't take long for him to get used to it.  
*Yes?*  
_Thank you!_  
*No need to, Nico! :) *

****************

Breakfast the next day was silent. Hades sat there in the same clothes as yesterday, he'd most likely been at his office until today and just gotten home. Neither of the kids dared to say something else aside from asking for the bred - for example.   
There were bags under his eyes and his hands were shaking a bit from the lack of sleep. It pained Percy to see him like that so he decided to say something that might set his papá ease a bit.

"He thought you abandoned him. That was why he was so rude."  
Okay perhaps this wasn't the right choice of words to start with. Hades head snapped up.  
"What?"  
"He thought you first kept him and his sister a secret and then abandoned him. He thought you didn't want him."  
"That's not true!"  
"How was he supposed to know? It's not like you printed pictures of him with the tag 'WANTED' in it. I told him what I know and I think he is a bit at ease now but you still need to talk to him."  
"You talked to him? When?"  
"Errr..." Maybe he shouldn't have said something at all. The phone saved him from giving an answer to this though and while Hades answered it, Percy slipped out for school.

*************

Classes promised to be boring as usual when Percy took his seat in history class, his first lesson that day. He thought that maybe he could text Nico during it and talk a bit - when the door opened and Headmaster Chiron Brunner walked in.  
"Dear students, I'd like to introduce a new student if our school to you. He just moved here. I know you'll be nice and helpful as always." There was a hidden warning in the tone Brunner used. He turned towards the door and nodded. After that, the new student walked in. 

Black.  
That was the first thought in Percy's head when he saw the newbie. The guy was wearing clothes all in pure deep black. Black pants, black shoes and black T-shirt. Well there was a white skull on it but that was all. His hair was black too, the curls tickling his chin. The skin could use a bit of vitamin b, it was very pale but not ugly. He looked self-confident for a new student, not nervous or utterly uncomfortable which kind of impressed Percy. 

When the black one lifted his head so that the class could see his face, Percy gasped. A small smile spread across the other's lips and he nodded into his direction. An amused sparkle could be seen in his eyes as well.  
The guy took his seat and the lesson begun while Percy's eyes where glued to he other's back. He only looked away when his phone buzzed silently.  
Nico's number flashed across the screen, the message only one single word.

_Surprise_

Percy's head snapped up again and his eyes locked with the ones of his boyfriend who was still smiling. A surprise indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the kudos! I think it'll take two more chapters but I'm not sure yet. Please tell me what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long but I just couldn't wrap my mind around this and it wouldn't go the way I wanted it. I'm sorry!!   
> I promise the next update will be earlier than this one!

Chapter 8

"What the fuck are you doing here?" They stood in the empty classroom, the others had left after the teacher had asked Percy to show Nico - or better Antonio James as he had been introduced - around.   
"Um, what does it look like? Going to school of course", answered the Italian.   
"What? Forgot that you have a quite big problem to deal with? And why the alias?"  
"I couldn't stay at my uncle's place, he probably knows that I left by now. It was to dangerous to hang out there until father dearest saved my ass. And I wanted to be with you." Nico smiled but there was something hidden in his eyes that Percy couldn't stand. Fear. Nico was afraid of Pluto and the whole case, afraid as hell.  
Without thinking the green eyed teen hugged the other tight. At first Nico was tensed but he gave in and hugged back after a while. 

They used the rest of the break to talk about family and Percy underlined every time how much Hades loved him and wanted him into their family. He told him about Triton and Thanatos, the crush Leo had on Jason and almost everything he could think of. It amused Nico to hear those little stories but a part of him was sad that he hadn't been there too.

***************

His head deep between his papers and an empty coffee can standing next to the last cup of the dark liquid was Hades sitting in his office. He had slept for three hours or so, he wasn't sure but it was definitely less that acceptable for his body. His eyes were burning and his head felt dizzy already. But he needed to find something, a loophole, a solution for Nico.   
A sudden knock made him look up, ready to - verbally of course - kill the unwanted intruder, when a certain stranger slipped inside.  
"Hello, Mr. di Angelo. Nice to see you. It's been a while."  
Hades narrowed his eyes. "Octavian. What do you want?"  
The blonde smirked. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to inform you that you're not allowed to work at your son's case. My new client informed me about the circumstances and I as a neutral party was chosen to take over by judge Phoenix. She asked me if I could deliver this too you. It's the official instruction to give this case over to me."  
Octavian came closer and placed a small envelope on the desk in front of Hades.   
"Be grateful that you don't get suspended."   
The Italian was beyond speechless. He was asked to give every necessary details and information to Octavian Simmons who would take over. He had, however, to show up at the trial, and to inform Nico about it.   
Before he could think about something to say, the other lawyer was already gone. Only a business card was left behind.  
How could this go so wrong so fast?

*********************

When Percy came home, he knew something was wrong. There were only his fathers waiting for him in the living room, his siblings all somewhere in their rooms or with friends.   
"What's wrong?", asked the teen, slowly getting nervous.   
Hades sighed. "Perseus, please be honest. Do you have contact with Nico?"  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Because I need to talk to him. Today, Octavian Simmons has made his appearance in my office to tell me that he would take over Nico's case because his newest client had informed the official departments that I'm related to Nico and haven't informed a second lawyer or a judge as a neutral part."  
Percy listened with wide eyes. There was he going to school for a few hours and in the meantime everything went wrong. He cleared his throat before answering. "Nico might know about that already..."  
"But what if he doesn't? He needs to prepare himself. As much as I know Simmons, that man will do anything for money and this other client seems to have it since he showed up personally instead of sending a messenger."  
Chewing his lips, Percy nodded. He knew how important this was and he knew that Nico knew too. So he didn't hesitate and took out his phone, dialed Nico's number and gave it over to his papá. 

*****************

After that day, everything went pretty fast. Octavian's second client turned out to be indeed Pluto but as far as Hades knew, he wasn't his brother. He'd never seen this man before.   
They got a date at judge Phoenix personal court for the following week and Hades was ordered to keep down until after that.   
Well, he didn't stop his investigation for a solution but the more he looked for a loophole the smaller got the chance to really find one.

At school Nico and Percy would spend their lunch breaks and every available minute with writing down everything the Ghost King had done so far. They needed to know with what this Octavian guy could come up with.   
But the more time was left behind the more nervous did they get and Nico found himself awake at unchristian hours researching the possible punishments he might be faced with in the darkness of the apartment Antonio James had rented. 

There was no way out of this... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos!!! I love you :*


	10. Chapter 10

hapter 9

BANG!  
BANG!   
BAAANG!

The sound of the hammer coming down with every judgement that was passed made Nico flinch every time. Today was the day were judge Phoenix would decide about his case. He glanced at the row of people sitting at the other side of the hall, facing him and met his boyfriends eyes. Percy was trying his best to look positive but Nico could see the trouble behind these beautiful depts the Sea Prince called eyes. Nico wised he wouldn't be the reason for this but sadly he was.

Right next to Percy sat his father, Hades di Angelo, together with his fiancé Poseidon. Nico could see the sorrow inside the man's dark eyes as well and to his own surprise also the love behind it. That man did indeed love him. Realizing that made Nico want to stand up and ran over to his father and hug him but he needed to wait for his judgment with the other accused.  
It felt as if the time would need forever to pass but after only Nico was left on his side of the hallway, he knew he'd be the next.

A man came towards him, face neutral. Just one of the many people who worked here.  
"Nico di Angelo? Please follow me."  
With surprisingly confident steps did Nico stand up and walk through the big wooden door which had separated him from his fate until now. He knew, whatever would happen today, he would take it, get over it and find his way. Because there were people who had his back. Also known as family.

*************"

He couldn't believe it.   
Well, that wasn't true. A part of Nico had always known that he wouldn't stand a chance against Pluto, but he has had something like hope.   
Nico had told judge Phoenix his entire life story but nothing did change her mind. His uncle had proves for literally everything. There was even a a document that proved that Pluto was indeed related to Nico, but not as directly as he had told before.   
Together with this Octavian Simmons, the young hacker hadn't the slightest chance. He looked into Phoenix' eyes and he could see that she didn't feel comfortable with this too but he knew that she couldn't change it. There was no hope for him to get this through without a problem anymore. Now e would have to deal with the consequences.

After the short break were the lawyers would discuss this in their own behind closed doors everyone took his seat again. Nico shot a glance over to his 'uncle' who smirked evil at him.   
The young Italian looked away, eyes fixed on a small mole on the surface of the table in front of him. He didn't listen to what Phoenix said, he just sat there and felt like shit.

Suddenly the doors banged open, everyone's head snapped up and around to face the intruder. Well intruders. A big guy with Asian features and a dark skinned girl with golden eyes stood in the doorway for a second before they marched in.  
"Who are you?", demanded judge Phoenix with authority even though she was confused herself and probably angry for the rude behavior.   
"My name is Hazel Levesque. I'm Pluto's daughter."  
It became silent after that. So silent you'd be able to hear a needle drop. Then everyone looked at Pluto who had visibly lost color. He was pale and his eyes were widened comically. He looked back and forth between this Hazel-girl and his lawyer Octavian.  
"Someone explain this!" You could hear the judge growing angry.   
Hazel smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course, Ma'am. As I already mentioned, my name is Hazel Levesque and that man over there" she pointed her index finger at Pluto " is my father. And I'm here to make things fair."

To make this short, Hazel had every proof Phoenix could need with her to blame most of the things Nico'd done on Pluto. Of course there were still the little things he'd done before he'd met the man but they weren't that bad. They were nothing compared to the damage he'd done to those enterprises.  
Nico couldn't believe his luck when they stood in front of the building again, his father and almost stepfather a bit away. Hazel stood at his side, facing the street full of cars who drove past them, not knowing about what they had been through today.  
"How can I thank you?", asked the young Italian. Hazel smiled and the golden pair of eyes glistened.  
"No need. I know how my father can be and I'm sorry it took me so long. But I'm glad I made it in time."  
"Me too. Will you... stay here?"  
Hazel shook her head. "No, I won't. I have school tomorrow."  
They couldn't help but laugh about that. School seemed so far away by now, so unimportant. After a few moments Hazel turned serious again.   
"I know, we just met today but please, promise me one thing." Nico nodded, curious what the girl had in mind. A smile spread over her face again. "Just make sure you're happy. Think about what you want and think hard or you might regret things one day."  
Frowning, Nico followed her looks and found his father at it's end. He turned around to say something but Hazel was already far away, walking down the street with that big guy at her side like a bodyguard.  
Someone cleared his throat next to him and as Nico turned around, he met a familiar pair of dark eyes, looking exactly like his own. Hades looked somewhat uncomfortable and maybe afraid as he opened his mouth. "Would you... like to come with us? We're planning on eating take out today and we... I was wondering if you'd want to join and celebrate with us..."  
Nico stared up at the other, having expected... well he wasn't sure what he had expected or if he even had expected anything to begin with. Hades took that as his sign.  
"I understand, it was a stupid idea. I just thought..."  
"I'd like to. Join you that is."   
A happy smile blossomed on his father's face and that look did things to Nico's heart. He liked this new feeling.

************

A/N: Soon, just for explanation, Hazel told everything during the process but... it didn't fit in my opinion and maybe I was lazy?  
Hazel is Pluto's daughter but she'd stayed with her mother after the two got divorced. Her mother didn't take it well and committed suicide a few years later.  
When Hazel got to know what her old man was up to again, she started to save proves together with her boyfriend Frank. She couldn't let the things she had been to happen to another part of her family only because of her father's hunger for power.  
I don't really know if this makes sense... in my mind it did. Or maybe I just wanted Hazel to save Nico? Who knows ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the kudos! Please tell me what you think :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10/Epilogue

They took it slow. Step by step and very careful but they made it. They talked, they understood, they grew closer. And by now, half a year after the court date, Nico and Hades got along pretty well. But Hades wasn't pleased with everything his son did, or rather didn't.

"He's still refusing to move in with us", pouted the Italian as he sat down next to his fiancé and pulled him up against him.  
Poseidon chuckled. "He's almost seventeen. Would you move in with your old man at an age like his?"  
"No, but..."  
"He comes over almost everyday, eats with us, goes on vacation with us, he's even dating my little Percy", counted Poseidon.  
Hades huffed. "If he's over that much he could as well just move on. Why always leave just for another place to sleep?"  
"C'mon, my dear, stop pouting. Tomorrow is your birthday and he'll be there too", said the green eyed man and silenced every further argument with his lips as he kissed Hades.

/At the same time\

*And you're sure about tomorrow?*   
Percy was lying in his bed, phone in his hands and waiting for a reply from Nico. His boyfriend had planned something special for his father's birthday and of course he had told Percy. And Percy had told Poseidon but made his dad promise to not spill it before tomorrow.

_Of course! Why?_  
Percy could almost hear the offense in this text and smiled. He loved teasing his boyfriend.  
*Just checking if you've got cold feet ;) *  
_Well, now that you mention it, they are a bit cold. What are you going to do against that?_

The green eyed teen chewed his bottom lip as he typed a reply.  
*Dunno? Maybe I should get you something to warm them up?*  
_I'd prefer you to warm me up, carino ;)_  
Percy blushed. Nico loved to tease him as well after all.

*We'll see about that...*  
*Good night :* *  
_Sweet dreams, amore :*_

*****************

"... Birthday to you!" The family choir finished singing and finally Hades got to cut the big cake Poseidon had made for him. The lawyer was happy to be surrounded by all his beloved children and his fiancé-soon-to-be-husband. (Wedding was supposed to be in two months during spring.)  
The family ate and drank and exchanged stories and had a good time until someone knocked against his glass. everyone looked up to locate the source of that noise.  
Nico cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. Percy rubbed his tight beneath the table in a calming motion but it just helped a little.

"I... uh, papá, since you told us that you didn't want us to buy you gifts, you gave us all a hard time. But especially me because I'm still getting to know you. And I'd love to know everything about you one day." Hades had tears in his eyes as he listened to his son's little speech.  
"So my beautiful boyfriend and I came up with something and if you still want me to, I... I'll move in with you guys."  
There was a short break of silence before the man stood up and rushed around the table to hug his long lost son.  
"I'd love it if you'd move in", answered the father, voice full of emotions.  
"Good! Because if you won't stop complaining about him not wanting to move in with us, I'll deny you something you like more", declared Poseidon with a teasing smirk. Suddenly everyone was busy again while Triton leaned against his father and whispered: "TMI, dad!"  
"That reminds me to make your walls soundproof, my dear son. Or you should think about moving in with Thanatos because his room is farther away from mine." The younger man shut up with a bright blush on his face.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I wouldn't have thought I'd finish this during 2016. Oh well, I'm not complaining ^•^  
> Thank you all for reading, comments and kudos, I love feedback!   
> \- Greetings, Yuki


End file.
